Fated
by witch-mistress-animaru
Summary: SS Repost. Set in medieval times. She is the vengeful peasant who has escaped the claws of cruelty of Li Syaoran. She journeys back to Japan to exact revenge but falls for the Prince in the process. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Full Summary

**Fated**

**Witch-Mistress-Animaru**

In this case, let's pretend that Japan is a monarchy ruled by the Lis. It is an enclosed country that refused to accept the modern innovations of the world. (Kinda different from the REAL Japan...) Let's just call it autonomy from the world.

Syaoran was trained to be the crowned prince, being the only legitimate son of the king with his real crowned queen. He is CRUEL, MEAN... a BULLY, and yet many girls dreamt to be his princess someday. Eriol is Syaoran's older half-brother, the king's son to another woman. Sakura and Tomoyo are cousins. They were once well-off but all the riches of their families went to basic commodities they need. Fujitaka, sadly, in here, died when Sakura was 13 (he was once friends with the king, being the leader of the army—the very reason he died.) Sakura moved in with her aunt Sonomi, who was also struggling with the sudden raise of taxes. Touya was sent to jail for stealing a bit of stale bread for the two of them (Sakura and him, of course!) to eat. There he meets Yukito, who was also jailed for stealing a piece of sweetmeat...because of hunger. Sakura and Tomoyo's status at school were... cinder girls. They were considered dirt, especially by a popular girl named Mauari.( Make-believe character for me...) They wore rags to school, that is the main reason. Tomoyo has a deep crush on Eriol, but then was weak, and scared. Sakura was the stronger one.

What was forgotten by these people, especially Sakura and Syaoran (Undying fan of SS tandem, at your service... c",)) was the two of them being friends when they were about 7 years of age.

When Sakura was 14, Syaoran ordered the burning of the houses he considered squatters...Including Sonomi's house.

Sakura's anger flared silently. The next day, Syaoran visited the school that the two girls, who lived in no certainty of what would become of them, currently attend. It was ordered that same day that all those who attend schooling will have to wear decent clothing. The teacher pitied the two, but had only one dress to give. Sakura gave way, because se thought she owe Tomoyo's mother a lot. She decided to visit her brother in jail, who gives her a thing her mother had saved up for her. Clothes and money enough to keep their stomachs full for years.

Sakura dressed up and immediately ran to school. She came face to face with the two princes, but refused to bow down, being the cause of her expulsion from the school. The principal was cruel enough to also expel Tomoyo, who was crying quietly beside Sakura. Then and there they decided to leave Japan, believing that a better future awaits them away from the wretched country.

Sakura returns a few years later, unrecognizable from the impoverished teener who left ages ago. With a sworn vendetta against the Royal Family, she tracks down the Crown Prince, to seduce him and get revenge. But fate is just as cruel as the prince years ago when she finds herself falling for her sworn enemy, Li Syaoran.

So, How about it? I've got a few chapters on the ready if this is approved by my readers, okay?


	2. Chapter 1:To Hate With Such Passion

**Chapter 1:** **You are the reason**

**Witch-Mistress-Animaru/Pure poison**

It was a very warm night... when everyone in Tomoeda was supposedly sleeping... but no. There was chaos everywhere you look, people running for their lives, trying to save all their possessions...

But there is a person who remained calm beneath it all... Prince Syaoran. He was eyeing the people with intense dislike and disgust. He was happy to see them scurrying like ants away from the threatening fire...that burned all their houses away.

Beside him, Prince Eriol looked at the townsfolk pitifully.

_Poor people..._

He looked at his half-brother sulkily.

_He dare do this to his own kingdom? Where have I gotten myself to this time?_

Eriol wasn't a born prince. He lived with his mother in one of the gutter streets in Tokyo. They transferred to Osaka when life in Tokyo became a lot harder for them to afford. Then just 2 years ago, in her deathbed, his mother told him that he was the king's elder son...

And he gathered up the courage to talk to his supposed father. It cannot be denied... He was the spitting image of the king, except that the king had no spectacles, and had gray hair instead of navy-blue ones that he had.

Even though he was 2 years older than Syaoran, he can't be king someday. He wasn't legitimate... Syaoran was.

He couldn't believe to himself what kind of person his brother was. He was cruel and mean. He had no care for the people...

_Will you ever change...brother?_

Then, he noticed a pair of green eyes staring at them fixedly. If looks could kill, Syaoran and he would be dead now.

She was pretty, that was granted, but Eriol liked the cowering girl beside her better. Amethyst eyes, ebony hair...she was in shock. Eriol resisted the urge to come forward and comfort her. She turned to look at him, and their eyes met. She was beyond lovely...she was _Enchanting_...but she turned away, and hurried after the girl with emerald eyes, who continued what she was doing.

---------------------------------

Syaoran looked at the people with disgust.

_Dirt! Filthy people of the society...You deserved worse!_

Then, a girl caught his eyes. Auburn hair, emerald eyes that sparked fire looking at him.

She was flaring with anger, it was obvious to him. She intrigued him...and yet looked so vulnerable for him. He refused to meet her eye that was trying to catch his stare...

For the first time in his life, he, Prince Syaoran, felt guilty of what he was doing... He refused to look at the girl for fear of feeling a strange emotion to him...

--------------------------

Sakura was miserably trying to save all her Aunt Sonomi's possessions.

_To hell with royalty! They don't give a damn..._

She stopped when she saw Tomoyo cowering in a corner. She helped her cousin up, and together they tried to save several things home.

Sakura wasn't totally bothered. They could earn all this...in time. But the house...what will happen? Where will they go?

Sakura was totally strong... her father died a year ago, in serving the army, and her brother was currently in jail for stealing food...a bit of stale bread for them to eat.

She went to school in rags, for that was all they could afford, the struggling, once well-off family of Kinomoto. All their riches went to taxes...to basic commodities. Sakura might have given up her dreams if not for her brother who insisted she should continue studying.

She stared furiously to the Crowned Prince—Li Syaoran.

_Cruel Prince, more like..._ Sakura thought dully in her head.

_He was no fit for a prince, _Sakura added insultingly.

She picked up several things and ran away from the fire, picking up everything she saw in the way. She pulled Tomoyo away, for the poor girl was still in shock. Running frantically, she looked for her aunt in the crowd.

"Let's go, Aunt Sonomi..." She said, catching her breath.

"B-But...where, my dear... We have nowhere to go, Sakura."

"Just follow me," She muttered before pulling the two away from the hustling crowd.

She ran fast, holding in her hands what she had saved on the way.

They stopped at an empty corner beside an inn.

Exhausted, Sakura dropped the several things she had saved.

She pulled on a musty blanket above them... to keep them shelter.

"S-Sakura...are you sure of this?" Tomoyo asked somewhat uncertainly.

She sighed. Looking at the two, she knew they weren't used to this life...she wasn't either, but was forced to adjust when—

Sakura quickly dismissed the thoughts of her brother in jail.

"It's the best we've got for now, Tomoyo..."

She pulled out a piece of crusty bread and broke it into three parts.

They ate quietly. Tomoyo's tears were streaming, but she stopped it abruptly.

Sakura handed her aunt a small water jug and she drank a bit.

She then passed it on to Tomoyo, and when it was her turn, there was barely enough water to drink.

She breathed heavily. Her throat was dry...but there was no time to complain.

Her aunt was damned good to keep her. This must be her way of thanks...

"Best you two sleep now...you've got classes tomorrow...Still, life must go on..."

Sakura shook her head.

"No—you two sleep, I—I keep watch." She said before shushing the two away to the moldy blankets that made up a rather pathetic bed...but still, it provided comfort.

"Sakura..." Her aunt started but she just turned.

Moments later, she heard no more sound. The two were already asleep. Her tears fell silently to her cheeks.

_If only we could leave Japan...But where would we get the money to do so?_

She stared blankly in the dark sky, the sparks from the remnants... the debris—ruins of the burnt houses flickered within it...it was the saddest thing she saw in her life, and yet, Sakura's thoughts were drifting afar.

--------------

Touya and Sakura raced downstairs.

"Kaijuu! Come and catch me!" A 12-year old boy was shouting from below, while a 5-year old girl was after him, in small steps.

"I'm not a kaijuu! Oniichan... wait out!" She shouted in her shrill voice.

"You two, stop it..." An elderly man said from the driveway pavement.

"Otousan... Oniichan is teasing me like HELL!" Shouted the young squirt.

"Your words, Sakura..." Fujitaka grimaced.

_How can such a young child say those things?_

"Gomen ne, Otousan..." The girl bowed at her father before she was lifted towards the car.

A voice snapped Sakura back to the present.

"Sakura, are you awake yet?" Sonomi's voice drifted towards her quietly.

Panicking, she quickly dried her tear-stained cheeks.

"A-Auntie? I-I..." She was surprised when Sonomi hugged her.

"Poor dear..." She muttered.

Silence...

Just then, Sonomi jumped and pulled Sakura.

"Come with me, Sakura..."

They stopped just where there was no smoke. The sky was clear...and the stars were bright more than ever.

"Look at them...aren't they beautiful? They are much like us..."

Sakura didn't answer. The sight was breathtaking.

"They are delicate...sparkling above us. That is what makes them stand out, and be beautiful for us..."

Sakura turned.

What was she leading on?

"What I mean, Sakura, is, it is not bad to stop being a toughie sometimes...and sometimes, being weak but true makes us stand out... and be beautiful for our loved ones..."

Sakura was shocked...

"It's okay; dear...you can count on me..."

There was silence except for the sobs of Sakura...

**A/N: Hi there guys, been loads busy here...yah know, high school stuff and all... Well, quite a short start, but still... long stories begin with a short idea, ain't it? Well, I've told you about this a long time ago... here it is! Kinda outta this world but still, I'm doin' my best to make my plot work for me... I story-tell it to myself and I've found it amusing... and it makes me proud of my imagination for once...LOLz It makes me wanna stop doing Beloved Enemy, bwahahaha... coz its plot is way loads cool, and not boring... believe me guys, you ain't gonna be bored with this... It's gonna make a quite great upturn...Bwahahahahahaha! I'm evil...See ya next chappy! But anyway, I'm off to college so I don't know how long the intervals of my uploads with me... And my PCin my brother's mercy... Guess I'll see you, guys...**


	3. Chapter 2: Day After Yesterday

**Legend:**

_Italics- thoughts_

""**- Words being spoken**

**------- —change of POV**

_**Bold Italic- flashback**_

**Asterisk () – censorship of er (sweatdrop)—words that require mature audiences only...**

**Chapter two: The day after yesterday**

**Pure Poison**

Sakura awakened with a start.

'_What the—?'_ Sonomi was busy preparing breakfast.

"Hurry up, Sakura, glad you are awake...best be up, school's gonna be in an hour..."

"Hai, auntie..."

Sakura's eyes were red from crying the previous night, and Tomoyo can't help but stare at her curiously.

"Sakura, whatever happened to your eyes?"

"Ummm—sore eyes, yes, that's it, Tomoyo, it's sore eyes!"

Sonomi cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem! I believe, Sakura, that I had made myself clear yesterday... Looks like somebody wasn't listening last night...and it isn't me, Sakura...I wonder who it is, then..."

Sakura reddened in embarrassment.

"Oh, gomen ne, Auntie..." She raised her hands in frustration.

"Alright...I cried last night! Happy...?"

Sonomi smiled joyfully.

"That's my girl! Now you better go to school, or you'll be late..."

Sakura didn't even bother to wash and hurried up to school, with Tomoyo following her uneasily.

They dashed towards the gates, now nearly empty, when the guard stopped them. He gestured towards a paper pasted on the wall.

Sakura stared avidly at the paper, and then read the paper, which turned out to be a national ordinance issued by the Crowned Prince.

Sakura groaned inwardly.

_This doesn't look good...Dammit! _

"An Ordinance issued by Prince Syaoran to all of Japan," Sakura read loudly.

"That states that all students who attend school shall be in decent clothing. If otherwise, they are expected to drop school sooner or later, for no such rag-clothed kid could enter any school grounds." Sakura stared unbelievingly at the ordinance, then muttered loudly,

"Oh, shit..." Causing everyone to stare at the girl, who blushed crimson.

At that moment, their teacher, Mr. Terada, stepped out of the gates.

"Hello, girls..." He muttered gravely. "I see you've read the new laws..."

Sakura nodded, her eyes nearly betraying her.

"Sir, we ought to go now..." She said sadly.

"No, not yet, I have here..." He pulled out an old but respectable blouse with a skirt, and handed them over.

"I am sorry that I only have these clothes to share you. W-ell, I guess that one of you has to give way..."

Sakura immediately stepped back.

"You take it, Tomoyo. I'd go back to Aunt Sonomi to help her find a job."

"B-but, Sakura..."

"No buts, Tomoyo, just do as I tell you. Ciao!" Sakura said before running away.

Tomoyo stared at the gate for awhile, then changed her clothes in a nearby booth.

Sakura's eyes were streaming with tears. She ran fast, but stopped when she thought of visiting her brother in jail. She cried a lot more when she remembered that day...

_**Touya came bursting to their door.**_

"**_Oniichan, why are you running? Did you get us any food?" Sakura, then 13, asked anxiously to her brother. Touya didn't answer... instead he..._**

_**Touya looked around and several officers were after him. **_

_**All went blurred after that. The officers explained to Sakura that her brother was caught stealing food, in the most uncompassionate manner. Then Touya tried to get himself free, but to no avail. Sakura watched helplessly as her brother was forcefully led out of their own house.**_

_**Several months after the incident, Sakura lost all her father's possessions and was forced to move in with her then struggling Aunt Sonomi. Weeks later, though, taxes went up to such a large amount that Sonomi can no longer afford to keep the rather large house. They settled upon that place that was recently burned to ashes.**_

Sakura kept running that she didn't see the Royal Coach approaching the school.

-----------------

Syaoran stared dully outside the window. Whimsy little kids, fing bastards, dim-witted students, stupid men and women and flirty sluts, whores, bitches and prostitutes (A/N: This is Syaoran's way of calling his commoners and peasants...) were bowing on their way, but he merely ignored them.

_Stupid kids...and sluts! Evils of the society!_ He thought angrily.

_Why do I always have to put up with them?_ He added sarcastically.

His eyes were caught, yet again, by the same girl from the previous night, the one who had made last night sleepless. She was running fast, and her eyes were gleaming with tears. She ran towards the town jail and was soon out of sight.

_Oh, well..._

------------------------

Eriol can't help but wonder what Syaoran was staring at. He smirked slightly when he saw that his brother was staring at the same girl yesterday.

_He fell in love with a Cinderella, eh? Let's just see about that..._

Then he remembered that he had the same case, with the amethyst-eyed girl.

_Oh, yeah... _Eriol stopped is thoughts abruptly and tried to get some peace of mind.

-----------------

Sakura dried her tears immediately after entering the jail's door.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," She greeted the jail guard nervously.

"Ohayou," he said disinterestedly.

"I am here to see my brother, Kinomoto Touya."

"Okay, cell no. 7, he's with a certain Yukito."

"Yukito what?" She asked interestedly.

The guard, obviously annoyed, answered sharply.

"Just Yukito! Are you going in or not?" He shouted loudly.

"O-Okay, sir, it's just that I don't know any Yukito..."

The guard didn't listen, and repeated his question.

"Are you coming or not?"

Sakura nodded before searching for cell no. 7. It turned out to be in the farthest side of the corridor she was in.

"Oniichan, this is Sakura..."

There was crashing inside the cells, and she heard her brother's familiar tone.

"Sakura? Is that really you?"

"What was that?" She asked, abashed.

"Oh, I broke the cup I brought here with me...I was kinda surprised, yah know..."

"Oh, gomen about that..."

"Sakura... are you Touya's sister?" a voice spoke behind Touya.

Touya cleared his throat. "Yes, Yukito... Sakura, by the way, this is Yukito..."

Sakura looked at the silver-haired man that was her brother's inmate.

"Oh, what is your case, Yukito-san?"

Touya answered grimly. "Just like me...everyone here is here because of empty stomachs." He said rather bitterly.

"Oh..."

"Yes, Sakura... 'Oh.' We have no future in this damned country." His fists were clenched in controlled anger.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Anyway, why aren't you in school?"

Sakura told her brother about the new rule.

"Damn that good-for-nothing sonofabitch! Was it not enough that he ruined our lives? Why did he have to ruin our dream?"

"And that's not all, brother..." She told him about the burning of her aunt's home.

"Fucking bastard! He's got hell to pay for...Fuck!"

Sakura grimaced at her brother's words.

" Go wash your mouth, brother."

"Sorry about that! I can't help it...he's no fit to be a prince..."

Sakura sighed. "But unfortunately, he is, so I think we should bear with him..."

"No thanks, I'd rather spend my lifetime here if that bastard is gonna rule our place off." Touya muttered coldly, stubbornly to Sakura before turning his back on her.

"Suit yourself..." She said just as coldly.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be going. Bye, Yukito, some people just can't understand. So hard-headed and stubborn to the point of stupidity." She shouted before starting to walk away.

"Hey!" Touya shouted behind her. She turned abruptly.

"Yes? Had I knocked some sense to your depressed thoughts?" She muttered drastically, rather sarcastic.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Watch your tone on me, young lady. I'm still your big brother, Sakura."

"Well, you're not acting like one."

"Brat!"

"Who's being brat now?" she challenged.

Yukito stopped them. "Stop your bickering, you two, you just met and all you do is squabble with each other."

They both stopped.

"Alright. I just wanted to give you this. Father left it in my possession, just before—before the incident that caused his death. It's once mother's."

She smiled before taking the suitcase.

"I checked on that, I think you can go to school, or go elsewhere...there's money beneath the dresses. Ciao, Sakura." He said before turning away.

Yukito smiled at her.

"Let him be, he's just feeling—you know, awkward, embarrassed, talking to you... he kinda misses you, to be honest. He barely shuts up about you when we are alone..."

"Yukito!" Shouted Touya, going red in the face.

Sakura sniggered, before turning away and saying thank you.

_Maybe the day isn't a waste after all..._ She thought while running towards the corner that they currently consider home.

A/N: So how was it? Was it boring... cute perhaps? How about 'good enough'? Ha-Ha...I'm so mean, so busy, perhaps... I just love writing! Bye guys, till next chappy! I have loads of other stories for SS pairings... See "My Husband's Wedding," okay?


End file.
